


A lifetime and some more

by BenThighway



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenThighway/pseuds/BenThighway
Summary: Callum's favourite times are the mornings spent with Ben. Wrapped up in eachother casted in the morning light. Callum wants this forever and for a little bit more. So that's what he is going to do.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

The soft early morning glow filtered through the feather light curtains and lit up the room. Callum had already been awake for quite some time now after waking up freezing. As usual, Ben had stolen most of the duvet over the course of the night and left Callum with nothing. He did wake up annoyed at him but as soon as Callum's eyes landed on the smaller man's peaceful, resting face, Callum couldn't help but just smile and embrace the moment.

Ben always looked so innocent when he slept. His face relaxed and his freckles always decided to make an appearance in the mornings accompanied by the fluffy hairs that fell down his forehead. Callum loved how Ben looked in the mornings but there are the certain parts that make his skin itch and a frown appear on his lips.

Scattered around his features were scars and grazes and healed cuts that Callum knew were all caused by fights, most likely Ben initiated while trying to cope with all his emotions. Callum wished he was able to just kiss every single one away, which he proceeded to do. He lent slightly forward and pressed gentle kisses to every mark that littered Ben's face. As he went, a small smile came from the Mitchell son who was still in the grasps of sleep. Callum made his way through each and every mark until he came to Ben's chest. He lent back and looked at the now healed bullet wound that adorned Ben's chest. All the memories came flooding back and Callum still carried the guilt of believing he was the reason Ben got shot. He remembered Ben lying in his arms and stroking his hair because there was nothing else he could do. He also very vividly remembers Ben's eyes rolling back and his breathing hitching as his lungs began to collapse.

Tears glossed over Callum's eyes and he slowly lent forward again and pressed a long kiss to the wound. He whispered "I'm sorry" into Ben's chest before pressing another quick kiss and lying back, looking at Ben's face again. Ben began to stir so Callum reached his hand out and cupped Ben's jaw which he immediately lent into, turning his head as to press a kiss to the palm. A lazy smile pulled at both men's lips as Ben's eyes fluttered open.  
"You been watching me sleep again?" Ben's voice so croaky and laced with sleep.  
"So what if I have? You stole all the duvet again and I freezing my bits off!" Callum giggled and his eyes had their twinkle in them again.  
"Oh well neither of us want that do we? I'm quite fond of your bits." This resulted in an eye roll and a chaste kiss.  
"You are so beautiful, you know that?" It was only a whisper.  
"With me being partially deaf and you being blind how we are we gonna survive?" Ben joked and received a jab to the ribs.  
"Ben, I love you but it is way to early in the morning for you being stubborn so can you not please?" Callum's eyelids fluttered and he smiled lazily at Ben.  
"Fine, fine. So do you want this duvet back or not?" Ben smirked.  
"Yes please Mr Mitchell."  
"Can you pleeeaaasssseee not say Mr Mitchell? That's my dad's name and I do NOT want to be thinking about him while I'm in bed with you." Callum grimaced at that but still moved to grab back some of the duvet of Ben however, Ben had other ideas and yanked it away.  
"Oh so that's how we are playing this huh?" Callum raised his eyebrows and slightly tilted his head. Ben nodded and held the duvet close to himself and away from his boyfriend. In the blink of an eye, Callum lunged forward and grabbed the duvet back successfully and wrapped it around himself, smiling at his achievement. Ben's mouth dropped open before closing again in a pout. He turned on his side and faced away from Callum with a huff. Callum just smiled and shuffled closer, threw the duvet over them both and wrapped his arms around the short man's waist adding a kiss to his shoulder blades.  
"Um excuse me?" Ben broke the silence. "You ain't getting nowt tonight." He huffed again but when Callum said "fine" and went to pull away, Ben instead pulled his arms back and they laid like that for what seemed like forever.


	2. Chase

A few hours later, Callum woke up sweating bullets and he had lost all feeling in his arm. Using his free arm, he reached for his phone and checked the time. It was 1pm and he knew he was not getting back to sleep especially when it was so warm. He learnt over and gentle shook Ben in an attempt to wake him. Ben's cheeks were rosy and his features were relaxed, he looked boyish and like he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders all the time. He almost felt bad for waking him but what he didn't feel bad about was regaining the feeling in his arm.  
"Ben, darling, it's the afternoon and we need to get up." He tried gently shaking Ben again but this time his eyes fluttered opened and dug the heals of his hands into his eyes. He gained his bearings he looked back at Callum and squinted. Callum repeated himself.  
"We need to get up, it's one o'clock" he smiled and pushed the hair out of Ben's eyes.  
"Nooooo" Ben pouted and tries to nuzzle into Callum's neck.  
"Ben, I'm sweating bullets and I can't feel my arm! I also feel like I could eat a horse" on cue, Callum's stomach growled and he tried to pull back.  
"Please! I want to cuddllleeee" Ben whinned but Callum still pulled away. Ben glared at him and leant forward but Callum sat up.  
"Callum, I am not going to chase you" Ben crossed his arms and starred at his boyfriend.  
"Okay then." Callum stood up and stared back at his lover.  
"Are really not gonna get up?" Ben shook his head. Callum nodded his head before lunging forward and grabbing the duvet. He wrapped it around himself and stood at the end of the bed.  
"You bastard" Ben looked out his mouth ajar. A few moments past and Ben jumped forward and tried to grab the duvet back but Callum moved to fast and started to run out of the room. Both of their laughs filled the flat as they chased after one another. They dodged around furniture and jumped over chairs. Callum misjudged one of the jumps and fell backwards onto the sofa pulling Ben down with him.  
"Well you are out of bed now aren't you?" Callum huffed which resulted in an eye roll from the shorter man.  
"Yeah well I think I was promised a breakfast" Ben looked him up and down, bitting his lip.  
"No I didn't!" Callum laughed.  
"Do you want me to chase you over it again?" Ben tried his best to look serious.  
"Just because you are shorter and can get around more easily!"  
"Oi! Well I guess I am more streamlined aint I? Anyway, if you do make me breakfast I could make it worth your while?" Ben had a glint in his eye and captured Callum's lips in his own.  
"Fine then" Callum stated but before Ben could say anything else Callum picked him up and walked over to the kitchen, depositing him on one of the counters.

Ben carefully watched as Callum messed about with pots and pans, grabbing stuff from the fridge. He turned to Ben and smiled seeing Ben's childlike face smiling back at him.  
"What do you want then your Highness?" He walked towards Ben and stood in-between his thighs. Ben bit his bottom lip while he thought. When he made his mind up he nodded and looked back to his boyfriend.  
"I reckon pancakes is a good option"  
"Yeah?"  
"Yeah, now get to it Gordon!" Ben pecked him on the lips and pushed him away to get to work.


End file.
